<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ash And Misty Get ‘Round by HoneyNutFemios93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893394">Ash And Misty Get ‘Round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93'>HoneyNutFemios93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Pokemon Transformation, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[OLDFIC] Contrary to popular belief, this is not a Pokeshipping fan fiction but a dumb fan fiction about Ash and Misty turning into Pokemon in front of Fire Emblem characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ash And Misty Get ‘Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another FurAffinity fic lands right on the laps of our readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ash And Misty Get ‘Round</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a laboratory, a brunet human man in a red headband wearing a green shirt was drawing a few pictures of three peculiar creatures. There was a red lizard creature that had his tip of his tail set on fire. There was a blue turtle-like creature with a squirrel-like tail. And then there was a cat-eared reptile of some-kind of a green hue and with a bulb-like shape coming from its back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up as the door opened to an older human, with a light tan and greying hair. He was clearly older than the artist, though his expression showed concern as if he is about to ask him for some help. As the guy rose up, as if to ask what is wrong, his elder raised a hand, as if to tell him he should be resuming his drawing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you heard of what has been happening around the world, Tracey?” The older human asked finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean about the dimensional wormholes that have been appearing, Professor?” Tracey asked back as he clenched his pencil awkwardly. The creatures showed some concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Those wormholes have been disconcerting. I now worry for Ash in this terrible time.” The professor looked out the window to see a terrible storm brewing outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, a young dark-haired boy was rushing after a small yellow mouse-like creature. Following him was a red-haired girl wearing primary colors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash! Where is Pikachu taking you?” the girl addressed her male companion in a distressed tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno but this is the first time Pikachu ran this fast.” Ash, the dark haired boy said sounding just as exasperated. He kept dodging each obstacle made in the storm, from trees cracking down from lightning, bird Pokemon flying the opposite direction. He even was dodging piles of leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red haired girl was following suit, even pulling off more effort. It didn't take long to see what Pikachu was trying to show Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash saw them. Two girls that appeared human huddling under a tree trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One girl had pink hair cut fairly short. She wore red, teal, gold, and white, appearing to be a shrine maiden or a cosplayer of one at least. She was crying quietly under the tree trunk next to her companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a blonde haired girl with lilac streaks in her twin ponytails. She wore black, gold, white, and pink and she was looking around. She was the first to spot Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Pikachu rushed to the girls, it turned around to usher Ash towards them. However, the blonde girl looked up above Ash and bellowed, “Look out! Behind you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash looked up to see a bolt of lightning crash down on him. Though rather than turn into a pile of ask or die, Ash was noticing this bolt was changing him in a totally different direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First off, he felt a pain, like getting kicked in the nuts except the foot won’t go away. He looked at his skin. It is probably getting pinker from the fact the lightning is burning him, except there seems to be more fur. He felt his ears moving upward towards the top of his skull, and plopping down longer, like the ears of a rabbit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash tried finding his nose. It seemed to have shrank somewhat, which bothered Ash. As he was searching for his nose, Ash felt heavier, his hips growing wider, his figure turning more pear-shaped. He noticed breasts developing and growing larger over his pecs. Ash tried to prevent this growth by pushing them back, but it backfired and popped out. Ash felt his hair become softer like a supermodel’s. As the lightning subsided, he can feel his posterior was larger as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash looked down into his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gwahh! What happened to me?!” Was all Ash can say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash, you’re… I don't know what or how or why, but not only are you a girl now, you’re some kind of hybrid of Pokemon and human!” The red haired girl said trying to explain what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-really?! Ahhh crap on a cracker!” Ash snapped his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pikachu sniffed the new Ash before it. Eventually Pikachu climbed up and apologized in a concerned way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault Pikachu. C’mon! We got to get these girls into Pallet Town. The forest here isn't safe anymore!” Ash said as he looked to the girls under the tree trunk shivering from the cold rain pouring down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of the girls. You should take Pikachu elsewhere.” The red haired girl told Ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Right. Be careful out there, Misty. Don't get hit by lightning.” Ash said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded as Ash, who was now a pink rabbit-like creature with curly soft pink locks of hair began dashing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey… It's okay I… Gwaahh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misty was hit with lightning next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” The pink haired shrine maiden girl gasped from under the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It happened again!” The blonde girl shrieked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misty discovered new and different transformations. For starters, she was growing yellow feathers and she was growing rounder. Her belly at this point was now larger than her now expanding breasts. She saw her boots now breaking, revealing webbed duck-like feet. Misty then noticed her mouth slowly fusing into her nose and growing harder until it was a fully formed duck-like bill. Misty quacked in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn't the only thing growing. Misty felt a bulge making her yellow hot pants even tighter, and it wasn't from the suddenly round posterior she was developing either. Nay, she looked down, albeit with the same pained sensation Ash had. Nay, Misty noticed it. She tried to look away but she can't unsee it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls under the tree trunk were weeping for Misty. As the lightning subsided around Misty she was devastated. She began crying, albeit it sounded like a quack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roar of thunder also began subsiding and soon the clouds began parting. Misty looked above. Zapdos, a yellow bird with black under feathers that was larger than her and the two girls under the trunk combined looked down at her, then at the girls slowly moving out of the tree trunk. Zapdos roared as the clouds parted away further, revealing the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You were after them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zapdos flew off before answering Misty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls helped Misty up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are so sorry!” The shrine maiden girl wept. She looked at Misty sharing her pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Did you do this mess?” Misty asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just trying to help our kingdoms win the war…” the blonde said as she cried over Misty’s now broader shoulders. Misty comforted them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misty thought to herself, “This is weird. First Ash turns into a female Wigglytuff, and now I'm a male Psyduck? What is going on? Why did we turn out this way? And what was this about a war?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Misty walked the girls to Pallet Town to meet up with Ash, Misty began pondering this. When she got there, she saw Tracey and the Professor waiting for her outside a laboratory reading “Professor Oak's Laboratory in Pallet Town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misty covered herself. Her clothes were much tighter on her now. She must look provocative and peculiar as a male Psyduck still wearing her one piece swimsuit underneath her red and yellow outerwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Misty. You look… under the weather!” The Professor observed as he was caught off guard by Misty giving him a death glare as to make sure he didn't say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks Professor Oak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all Misty could say. She needed guidance now. How is she going to tell her sisters that she is now a boy, let alone a boy Pokemon! It was even more awkward that she was walking alongside two girls that looked much younger than her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Could you cure her?” Was what the shrine maiden girl said in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm… This is a new phenomenon girls I am afraid this is far beyond my own control. Especially if I don't have the full story.” The Professor replied as he opened the door and ushered the girls inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well our brothers and our sisters were fighting. My family was fighting for Nohr and Sakura's family was fighting for Hoshido. We were at war over some land when suddenly a giant bird swooped in and called forth a storm.” The blonde began to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zapdos?” The Professor quickly interrupted with the name for the bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess you can call it that. Anyway, it shot lightning and took down our siblings. We tried to run away from it and then your friend’s pet found us in the storm. We were so afraid we had hurt your closest friends in the process!” The pink haired shrine maiden, who was earlier identified as Sakura wept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you were being punished by Zapdos. You see even though we fight with Pokemon, here in this world… you have to listen to the Pokemon, or you’ll be severely punished.” Professor Oak explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This world is so new to us. At first we thought we were back home until we saw that bird. You have all this land, why don't you use more of it?” The blonde asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Pokemon need these lands too.” Tracey replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pokemon?” The girls said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your names?” The Professor asked, now concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Princess Elise or Nohr. We need the land so we can have more resources. My staff did nothing to save my family.” The blonde said looking down in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am Princess Sakura of Hoshido. We are sworn rivals of Nohr. Ever since they killed our king and our younger brother, Corrin, we can not forgive them and we can't let them take these lands. Especially if they are going to destroy what belongs to Pokemon!” Sakura said showing more stress in her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Your kingdoms have reason to fight each other. For Nohr, it is for conquest. It is Imperialism at the biggest core and while it has good intentions to help your people, I am afraid it is short-sighted. And for Hoshido, it is for revenge for taking everything that you loved. Revenge has proven to never work in these situations I am afraid. The good news is, Zapdos didn't kill them. Otherwise, Ash and Misty wouldn't be here.” The Professor lectured the girls who looked down as if they were scolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elise, Sakura. I am Ash of Pallet Town. And this is my friend Pikachu. He’s a Pokemon. I know it is hard to tell now, but I used to be a boy. I am sorry about your families though.” Ash said as she held Pikachu in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am Misty. I’m the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. Or I was… I am not so sure anymore after your siblings picked a fight with each other. I don't know how you’ll be able to make me forgive them, but seeing you guys repent makes me want to forgive you two at least.” Misty said as she tried to keep calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had no idea Pokemon had so much power here. Had we known this world doesn't belong to us, we would have tried to find a way home.” Elise wept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's a great idea. Once we return you home, you can be with familiar places and you’ll definitely belong there!” Ash grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's the thing. We need to find our armies. I haven't seen my retainers, Subaki and Hana, anywhere yet. I sure do hope they are okay…” Sakura said looking out back into the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... That's right! Arthur and Effie must be out there too! I sure do hope we can find them as well as our siblings. If what the professor said was true, then they must be out there somewhere and need our help adapting to the rules of the Pokemon at least.” Elise observed closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can find them together!” Ash said with a grin on her face and sharing Elise's optimism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Returning you guys home better turn us back! I am not wanting to be a Psyduck forever!” Misty pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's hope Brock can recognize those two.” Tracey looked to Professor Oak concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Let's also make sure the two girls know not to cross with Zapdos again. Otherwise we’ll have Hell to pay.” Professor Oak said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ash and Misty parted ways with Tracey and the Professor in Pallet Town, they decided to begin their journey in Viridian City where Team Rocket was going to notice some significant changes in the team dynamic. They will also try to meet Brock there who will notice these changes as well, but that is another story for another day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>